Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy Book 1: The Sith Return
by Opticz
Summary: Darth Sidious is cloning an army of Sith to take over the galaxy and form the new Galactic Empire headed by the Sith Lords. The Jedi Order is unknowing of these actions and are distracted by the Clone Wars that has just begun. The fate of the Jedi Order and ultimately the Galaxy now rests in the hands of the chosen one.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**Prologue**

**22 BBY**

Darth Sidious strode down the steps of his shuttle into the windy-rainy atmosphere of Kamino. The planet that was anonymously famous for its ability to produce clones of any individual. Darth Sidious was here for just that.

The never ending rain danced off the edge of his hood as he walked down the steps of the landing platform robes billowing behind him. He had just recently landed in Timira to inspect his "special" order of clones. He entered the bright white room followed by a man in a hooded black Sith robe.

A Kaminoan, Lama Su approached Darth Sidious and bowed in front of him.

"Lord Sidious, your clones will be ready within the year," he said leading Sidious down the bright white hallways to the cloning pods.

"Very good, my friend," Sidious said.

Sidious made visits to the cloning facility every six months to check on them, he wanted to make sure they were being developed as perfect as possible. He also came by to check on clone V-18. It was one of the more promising test subjects but had been developed deformed. He was missing all of his limbs and many vital organs. Sidous had been enraged by it and wanted to kill the specimen immediately until he realized the potential the clone had. So, he had spent several credits on giving him a full body life support suit. It was constructed to be an instrument of survival, fear, and brutality.

"What of our "special" friend?" he asked.

Lama Su stopped and checked his data pad.

"Well, I haven't been seeing to him but Taun We has and she has said that he is making excellent progress and should be ready to be sent out with you in three standard years," he said handing Sidious the data pad.

Darth Sidious looked over the data that had been gathered from the clone over the past few months with a smile. Oh this one will be a replacement. Service to him needed only if his secret apprentice were to fail him.

"You have done well, I shall see to it that you receive your payment," Sidious said.

Lama Su nodded his head pleased with the fact that money was being brought into the conversation.

"I am happy to be of service to you, my Lord," he said with a polite bow before receiving the data pad and walking away into the cloning lab.

Sidious and the hooded man walked back out into the harsh rain seeing lightning tear through the sky and feeling the thunder send tremors through the landing platform. Sidious smiled with glee with the thought of the Sith Empire he was going to bring to the galaxy. All he needed was one more asset.

"Master, I have received word that Darth Tyranus has effectively started the war and is on his way to Coruscant to rendezvous with you," his apprentice said.

Sidious and his apprentice walked up the gangplank and let it shut with a hiss before Sidious replied: "Then our plan is close to completion, soon the Sith will rise again and we shall establish the Galactic Empire and with the Sith ruling, we shall be unstoppable."

"Very good, my master," his apprentice said.

"Now, go keep an eye on our new friend, make sure the odds are in our favor," he said before walking into his small quarters.

Sidious sat down as the ship went into hyperspace pulling down his hood turning into Palpatine. The fate of the galaxy was resting in his hands and he would make sure that it would be twisted to his liking. The Sith would return soon and with brute force the galaxy had never seen before.

**Hello fellow Star Wars fans, I hope you enjoy this prologue. Please let me know if you like the feel of this story and tell me what I could improve or if it's good as it is. Also can you guys let me know if I got my terminologies right because I have never written for Star Wars and I just want to make sure everything is correct. I promise the next chapter will be longer but it might involve some time gaps, probably just one though. See you guys in the next update!**


	2. The First Battle of Coruscant

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**19 BBY**

**Chapter 1: The First Battle of Coruscant**

Sidious's apprentice shifted positions in his seat making himself more comfortable. He was due to leave for his ship _The Shadow. _It was a black ETA 2 Interceptor. He had even customized it himself, giving it a cloaking device and heavy armor plating. He was quite proud of himself. But now he gazed over the Coruscant skyline his yellow eyes lying on the Senate Apartment Complex.

He sighed rubbing his eyes and slouching in his chair. The rat hole that he had rented out as one of his temporary apartments gave him a brilliant view of his targets residence. He had quickly learned that his target was married to this woman on day one when he arrived on Naboo three years ago. He was actually able to rent a temporary lake house which was rather nice. In his time of surveillance he learned that she was pregnant only two months before. He sometimes checked the camera inside her apartment but in truth he always had a nagging sensation that he _didn't_ want to intrude on her.

He quickly realized if he kept that behavior up he would feel quite the sensation if his master found about his hesitation. He stretched out taking a sip of water. He felt nothing like a Sith Lord for the past month. Of course he was still strong in the force and was still talented with a lightsaber but surveillance didn't feel like his thing, especially this type of surveillance where he felt like he was spying on himself.

Right now he only wanted rest.

Yes rest would be nice.

But he could never rest. Not until the job was done. He had to now go and pull surveillance up in space right above Coruscant for his master had been "captured". Quite a cruel ploy to play on the Republic but it was only a bargain. You want your chancellor; you surrender to the Separatists Union. The apprentice got up from his chair and stood in the mirror. He was dressed in casual Coruscanti attire like he had been for the past month. He smiled his half smile to himself as he walked into his small bedroom.

He took his time putting his Sith robes on and merrily clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

This was where the fun began.

…

Anakin Skywalker stood in front of Chancellor breathing heavily holding two blades in an _X_ before his fallen enemy, Count Dooku. He rasped shaking his head as the Chancellors request, no his demand, bounced back into his head.

_Kill him._

_Kill him now…_

_DO IT!_

Anakin sighed. He couldn't, Dooku was an unarmed prisoner and he was clearly terrified. He looked once more at Dooku's face. Beads of sweat were rolling down Dooku's brow as he swallowed taking a deep breath.

The hiss of two lightsaber blades retracting back into their emitters filled the Observation Platform. Anakin clipped Dooku's saber on the right side of his utility belt and holding his own in his gloved Mechno-Arm.

The Chosen One snapped back into reality as another shudder rocked the ship. He used the force letting Palpatine out of his bindings. He kneeled down and seeing out of the corner of his eye Palpatine walking past him and waiting by the elevators. He pulled out a sheet of gauze and wrapped Dooku's severed hands together with it. Anakin helped him up and ensured that he was able to move before running to his Masters side.

"He's still breathing," Anakin said with relief.

Palpatine scoffed, "Leave him or we'll never make it."

Dooku shifted wait to his left foot and took a deep breath.

"Where has your sympathy gone Chancellor? Don't be so selfish, Master Kenobi did aid in your rescue," Dooku said pointedly.

Anakin's arm could've fallen off. Had Count Dooku, the man who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions be speaking highly of his master? Anakin couldn't believe it. He sighed using the force to lift the walkway that was ever so slowly crushing the life out of Obi-Wan and dragged his limp body out of the way before letting it slam on the floor. There he quickly clipped his master's saber back onto his belt before picking him up and leading them upstairs to one of the elevators.

**Hello once again. I know this is another short chapter but I will be making them longer after I stop making jumps in time, big jumps at least. I want to thank Chocolatam and Maddie-Bear for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'm going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow. So I will see you all again in the next chapter!**


	3. The Sith Lord

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**Chapter 2: The Sith Lord**

Count Dooku sat on a small bed in the center of a dark room. He eyed the stubs where his hands used to be. They rested on his lap. He took another deep breath and felt another cold shiver run down his spine as he felt the Force slowly leaving his body. The healers at the Jedi Temple had placed a Force Inhibitor around his neck. The cool metal sent more shivers down his spine.

He had sat there on that bed for hours trying to fathom why Anakin Skywalker, of all people, would spare him. He felt the hate that Anakin had directed to him. In the end though, Anakin had saved him. Dooku felt the hate leaving Anakin after seeing Dooku in the same position he was in three years ago. Dooku no longer hated the boy, he only hated himself. He hated himself for what he had let himself become. The power that he once felt now meant nothing. He wished he had never left the Order. It was too late now; he would probably be publicly executed for his atrocities to the Republic.

Sighing he let his eyes scan the room once more. The room held nothing more than a bed and a closed window and the silver door in the front.

He shut his brown eyes and leaned back slightly stretching his muscles out a little by little. He opened his eyes immediately shutting them as the door opened and the light flooding in blinded him. He opened his eyes once more when he could hear the door close automatically behind the Jedi that had come in.

The Jedi wore dirty crème Jedi robes and a dark brown cloak that dragged across the floor as he walked closer to Dooku. His face was shrouded by darkness. It took several minutes for either men to speak.

"Tyranous," the Jedi said addressing him by his Sith name.

A name he intended to drop.

"Mace," Dooku said plainly.

The Jedi could not hide from him. Dooku and Mace had been good friends for a long time until Dooku left the Order.

"I sense no hate in you, Dooku. Why?" Mace asked.

Dooku sighed for what seemed to have been the thousandth time that day.

"I do not wish to talk to you," Dooku said keeping his eyes straight forward.

Mace shifted positions in annoyance.

"You don't have many options here Dooku, but I'll humor you. Who is it that you wish to talk to?" Mace asked.

Dooku looked the Jedi in the eye for the first time: "Skywalker."

…

Two bright yellow eyes followed the dark green speeder flying towards the Senate Apartment Complex. The Apprentice's binoculars auto focused on the two figures embracing on the veranda. A golden protocol droid that the Apprentice knew all too well took the speeder into the hangar concealed under the overhanging balcony.

He couldn't read the couples lips but it didn't matter, in all of the security cameras he had placed small black microphones on the sides of the wires that only his eye could spot. He had manufactured them after all. He decided that instead of watching the couple any longer he would instead go into the lower levels of Coruscant and earn a few credits. He especially loved this part of the job.

…

"These killings have gone on for far too long Master, they must be stopped," Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Master Yoda.

The little green Grand Master closed his eyes for a moment contemplating the situation.

"We have just found four more Jedi slaughtered in the lower levels of Coruscant, each killed by a lightsaber," Obi-Wan continued.

"Disturbing, this is. Launch an investigation, we should, but careful, we must be," Yoda said finally opening his eyes.

"Yes, the killer is clearly a Sith, but who?" Obi-Wan asked more to himself than to Yoda.

"The shroud of the Dark Side has finally fallen. Fear, I do that a new war shall start. Fear, I do that the Sith will return," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples feeling his headache worsen with every speculated situation. The Sith returning is probably the worst possible thing that could happen, and if so, the Jedi would surely be crushed along with the Republic. This could not happen, he would not allow it.

"But Master Yoda, if the Sith do return then all hope is lost," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda gave him a look of disapproval.

"No hope, have you?" Yoda asked leaning more heavily on his cane.

"Master with the war going on the Jedi are spread out thin, if the Sith are to return in large numbers we won't have a chance," he said.

Master Yoda sighed looking up at the celebrated Jedi Master before him. It was uncharacteristic for Obi-Wan of all people to be pessimistic about things. Especially something as important as this is. Yoda could understand the war taking its toll on everyone, breaking them all down and driving their physical and mental capabilities to the maximum.

"Estimate large numbers of the Sith do you?" he asked Obi-Wan his ears rising.

Obi-Wan contemplated this for a brief moment painfully aware of Yoda watching him curiously.

"Master Yoda, we have lost hundreds of Jedi in the past month, one Sith could not do this alone," he said.

Yoda gave a dry chuckle.

"Underestimate the Sith, you do. Soon find out of this plot, we will," Yoda said.

…

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office reviewing war reports sent in by the local systems and the Jedi Council. Palpatine was growing tired of waiting. Each report his apprentice sent him about Anakin made Palpatine grow angrier. The boy had been resisting the pulls of the Dark Side and all together _ignored_ everything the Chancellor told him. The dreams that Palpatine sent him did nothing to help his cause as his pathetic wife would comfort him telling him it was just a dream.

Palpatine grew restless. His public profile noted him as calm and collected. Sidious was none of these things and was quite the opposite. He hated waiting as much as he hated the Jedi. He would clearly be forced to throw away thirteen years of tedious work and move on to Plan B.

He liked Plan B just as much as his current course of action. Of course, the war would drag out longer but at least he would no longer have to worry about the pathetic beings begging for his help because he would no longer reign as Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Oh no, he would eventually rise to power as the Emperor of the Galaxy. The taste of power would be so sweet, he could hardly wait. He would not wait.

It was high time to show his Sith Army to the Galaxy, and it was also time to let his apprentice off of the leash. Darth Sidious would no longer use the guise of Palpatine, from now on and forever more he would go down in the books as Darth Sidious. He tossed his birth name out of the window like a water balloon and assumed the name of power.

Darth Sidious.

He pulled the dark red velvet hood over his head as he turned on the Holoprojector. His apprentice immediately showed up in a 3D image, his facial features covered by shadows. Sidious could see projected images of dead bodies behind his apprentice, each of them were Jedi.

"The time has come my apprentice, return to Kamino and notify the Kaminoans that our army is to be deployed immediately. Then, go to Utapau, destroy the seperatist's and General Grievous. Do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate in showing your true power. When it is finished return to me and I will give you further orders.

"Yes Master," Vader said before shutting off the comlink.

Sidious smiled tucking the communicator in his inner pocket before retrieving his second lighsaber hidden inside the second statue of Sages of Dwartii and tucked it into his padded left sleeve. He took off in a brisk walk briefly telling Mas Amedda to have his ship prepared for use once he reached his private hangar bay.

Sidious clasped his hands around his back as he took the private route to his hangar bay. The joy of ruling the Galaxy would soon come to him. Although his other plan went downhill, this one would not. This plan would guarantee his throne and the destruction of the Jedi Order as the Order of the Sith Lords rose to power once more. The coming years would be the years he savored for the rest of his life.

**Hello fellow Star Wars fans, how's it going? I'm so sorry about not being able to put up this chapter, my internet was bugging out so I had to fix it but here you go. I'm going to start mass producing chapters so next one should be up next Wednesday, so I shall see you guys in the next update!**


	4. Assassination

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**Chapter 3: Assassination**

Darth Vader's black starfighter sped into the rainy atmosphere of Kamino. Blue waves rapidly danced over the windshield clearing the rain and making it much easier to see the small facility where the Sith Army was to be activated. Vader touched down on the landing pad unstrapping the seat-belts and ejecting the Astromech droid and opening the canopy. He got out of the cockpit and stood on the left wing for a moment before stepping off and heading inside of the factory.

Once inside he was greeted by the familiar face, Lama Su.

"Ah, Lord Vader! How may I be of assistance?" Lama Su asked nearly dropping his datapad to the floor.

Vader almost laughed at the Kaminoans stupidity, but he was here for business though, no time for joking. He had plenty of time to enjoy himself at Utapau.

"Darth Sidious wants the Army deployed over Utapau, now," Vader said plainly gazing up at Lamu Su as cool drops of rain fell from the tip of his hood onto his paled lips.

The Kaminoan shifted uncomfortably reading his datapad. He could feel Vader's cold stare penetrate him.

"They are ready for the most part," Lama Su said nervously.

It wasn't like Lama Su to feel nervous, the Kaminoan always pranced around with pride boasting about the latest cloning capabilities. This did not fit the Lama Su the other Kaminoans worked with for so long.

"What do you mean for the most part?" Vader asked.

Vader grew angrier at the apparent inconvenience. He didn't want to take this detour in the first place and a complication was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Well… the standard soldiers are ready but- but-" he paused.

"But what?!" Vader asked angrily.

He had neither the time nor the patience for these games.

"The marines will need a little more time… please just give us a few more weeks and-" Lama Su was cut off and so were his airways.

Vader grew sick and tired of hearing the Kaminoans annoying voice so with one hand raised he lifted Lama Su off of the ground letting the sides of his paled lips turn upwards but only for the briefest of moments. All eyes were on them now, each and every one of their disgusting black eyes focused on Vader and the now elevated Lama Su. Suddenly Lama Su found himself being thrown through the air and violently hit a tool containment locker.

Vader took a few steps towards the Kaminoan and reached out with the Force pressing him against the locker once again constricting his airways. The locker was slowly giving way to the pressure of Lama Su's body as were the Kaminoans bones. Vader reluctantly released him and turned to walk away before looking over his shoulder and saying: "One week, or next time I won't let go," Vader said walking out to the landing pad.

…

Vader arrived on Utapau about two hours later. He landed in a small crevice in Pau City next to Hangar 37. Vader fingered the button that turned the saber on before clipping it back on his belt as he got out of his starfigter.

He quickly hiked his way up to Hangar 37's entrance. Vader opened the large durasteel doors with the Force and walked in. General Grievous turned around to face Vader. He looked much better than he did last time Vader saw him, but not for long.

"Lord Vader," he said bowing "Darth Sidious told us to expect your arrival."

Vader had his hands tucked into his sleeves holding his saber in his right hand.

"Yes, Sidious wanted me to personally inform you that there was a change of plans," Vader said.

His grip on the saber grew tighter.

"And what are these changes?" Grievous asked between coughs.

Tighter.

Without answer the doors closed behind Vader.

Tighter.

The Seperatist Council members looked around dumbfounded. One slowly got up and stealthily moved into the shuttle that was sitting near the large almost panoramic exit.

Tighter.

If Grievous still had a face to show it would have looked rather worried.

Tighter.

The droids crumpled in place and fell to the floor.

In an instant three lightsabers came to life with a scream, one crimson, two green.

"So, Sidious wanted to dispose of me?" Grievous asked angrily.

Vader had to strain against the sheer force Grievous was putting on him but found strength in the Dark side and shoved him off. Vader rolled his lightsaber around his hand and held it loosely at his side showing no effort to stay in a defensive stance.

Grievous, seeing there would be no answer to his question multiplied his arms into four. Each held a lightsaber. Vader swallowed. Grievous gave off a menacing laugh before rapidly rotating his wrists creating hot saber burns in the ground. Vader kept his saber down and slowly backed up seemingly unfazed by the deadly saber-show Grievous was putting on.

All but one of the Council members had the good sense to get in the shuttle and attempt to evacuate. Vader knew he needed to move quickly so in one quick movement he held the hilt of his saber tightly with both hands and swung in an uppercut knocking Grievous's sabers out of his robotic hands. Vader then showered him with Force Lightning knocking him down ad leaving him wheezing like an asthmatic.

The shuttle was very close to taking off and Vader was not going to let that happen. He grabbed the frozen council member in one hand and gripped the shuttle with the Force. The engines whined trying to fly forward or anywhere but where Vader was standing. The thrusters were beginning to smoke, so Vader let the ship go. The thrusters went up in flame and the ship made a quick decent into the sinkhole. The Seperatists were finished, Vader though releasing the dead Nemoidian.

Vader stepped over Grievous's now dead body and took out his data pad. After a few quick scrolls and taps the sky was filled with sleek black Sith Warships. If the Republic or the Jedi thought the war was close to the end then they had another thing coming. Within hours the Sith would control the Utapau, Geonosis, and Mustafar system. Then the war would truly begin.

**Hello fellow Star Wars fans! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to be updating this chapter weekly for now on Wednesdays and then later on Fridays. And to Chocolatam I'm sorry for the confusion, Vader and Anakin are two completely different people… or maybe not as different as you may think… So until then, see you guys in the next update!**


	5. Treaty of Rhen Var

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**Chapter 4: Treaty of Rhen Var**

…

Newly elected Chancellor Bail Organa stood aboard one of the several Republic Venator-Class Star Destroyers with his hands clasped behind his back. The fleet was rapidly approaching the deserted planet of Rhen Var, a planet covered with ice and ruins. The main purpose of going to this blasted place was to sign a peace treaty between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Bail rubbed his temples trying to soothe the thunderous headache he had the misfortune to experience. The anxiety he was feeling as the ships drew closer and closer to Rhen Var did little to help.

The deal was plain and simple; elect one senator to negotiate the deal and relay it back to the Surpreme Chancellor who would then go down to the planet and sign the treaty. Then the war would finally be over. The Senator that was chosen, or more so volunteered, was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She and the three Jedi would go down to the planet first to make sure that the offer was indeed legit and the of course Bail would go down after to finalize the treaty.

Bail was eagerly awaiting the end of this nonsense that has been going on for the past three and a half years. He would be happy to finally restore order to the Galaxy for now. What he didn't know was that this deal would go horribly wrong and what he didn't know was that he had attained some unwanted followers and this all could've been avoided if any of them had the good sense to turn on their scanners.

…

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the first transport shuttle take off from the central hangar bay. The two men were not the least bit eager to set foot on the icicle that was supposedly a Galaxy-wide recognized planet. Yet it's only inhabitants the Rhen Varite were long gone.

Anakin sat on an ammunition crate while fumbling to get his white sleeve in a comfortable position over his mechno-arm before covering it with his trademark black glove.

"Are you ready for this?" Obi-Wan asked watching Anakin clipping the buckles and his glove.

Anakin looked up at him with a look of almost shock that twinkled in his blue eyes.

"Of course I'm ready. Aren't you ready Master?" Anakin asked standing up and attaching all of the pouches and food and water capsules to his utility belt.

"It was only a rhetorical question Anakin. I'm very much tired of fighting this blasted war. Besides I'm also growing tired of being interrupted-" he said before, ironically, he was interrupted by Anakin.

"From teaching Arts and Crafts to the younglings?" Anakin continued for Obi-Wan. "I didn't realize that wielding a paint brush or a thumb was more important than wielding a lightsaber."

Obi-Wan rolled his blue-green eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"Well perhaps you should stop by some time, my friend. It is actually quite fun," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shot him yet another shocked look and practically fell over the ammunition crate behind him.

"Fun? What do you know about fun, Master?" Anakin asked recovering his balance.

"Well I recognize that it doesn't have to be near death experiences in a Starfighter."

"I swear if you're referring to that time on Belkadan…" Anakin started.

"Oh that's the one," Obi-Wan shot back.

"Well for the hundredth time" Anakin started exaggerating the word time. "I told you I had it all under control-"

"Oh yes, right up until you sent us right into a tree with several angry Rakata's chasing after us."

"Oh bring _that_ part up again; please tell me what you were doing besides screaming while I was skillfully navigating us through the swamps?"

"I was quite far from screaming Anakin, I must say that-" Obi-Wan was cut off by the Nabooan Senator entering the Hangar.

"Are you two ready?" Padme Amidala asked a small smile playing on her full lips.

Anakin swallowed quickly looking at her slowly rounding belly before looking her back in the eye. He breathed a little harder as he and Obi-Wan bowed in unison with the formal 'Yes my lady'. They maintained awkward eye contact until Obi-Wan broke the tension.

"Well if we are all ready then let's get this over with, shall we?" Obi-Wan asked gesturing towards the lone Jedi Starfighter and the Nubian Shuttle.

"Wait, why is there only one starfighter?" Anakin asked pointing to the Silver plated starfighter resting behind Padme's ship.

Padme rolled her brown eyes quite obviously thinking 'Here we go _again_'

"Well, the Council thought it was best that only one of us should follow, considering the fact that the Droids could board Padme's transport if they just so happened to be aggressive," Obi-Wan said simply like it was knowledge accessible to the general public.

"So you're going with Padme?" Anakin asked.

Both options were a win-win situation for Anakin so he was happy with both of them.

"No Anakin, I would actually like to make it to Rhen Var without you spinning around like a crazed lunatic if that is ok with you?" Obi-Wan asked light-heartedly.

Anakin was used to Obi-Wan's play criticism of his flight techniques. Anakin knew good and well that Obi-Wan praised Anakin's flight methods and often regarded him as the best pilot the Order has ever seen.

"As you wish, my Master," Anakin said placing one foot on the Nubian ship's gangplank offering a hand to help Padme up the ramp.

Obi-Wan nodded pulling his white mask over his face and pulled down the goggles before placing himself into his new Starfighter.

Both ships took off and flew down to the surface of Rhen Var all of them unknowing of the trap that they were falling into.

…

A small teenaged Togrutan Jedi Padawan walked in the ruins of the ice and snow ridden planet searching for any threat. The Togruta had been searching for ten minutes when her comlink sent out its annoying beeps notifying her that her master was on the other end. She had, in fact, created this tone just for him. She flipped it open and saw the image of her master in his heavy-duty snow suit.

"Ahsoka, any danger yet?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and blew out a bit more air than usual from her nose. Anakin sounded as if he actually wanted or expected there to be danger. Ahsoka just wanted this war to end, she was sick and tired of being pushed to her physical limits and nearly dying every other battle. It didn't help that since Anakin was a highly recognized General and 'The Hero With No Fear' that he had to fight on the front lines with her and the 501st Legion.

"Not that I can tell Master. You're clear for landing," she said gazing into the gray sky. She briefly took in the lone sun in the sky peeking through the clouds and fogs getting a quick glimpse at the horrid world it was forced to watch over and give life to.

"Alright Ahsoka, we should be there any minute now. Did the Seperatists show up?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "I saw them gather in the Citadel, they're waiting for you as we speak."

Anakin shifted positions in the hologram.

"Alright, be there soon. See ya' Snips." He said shutting off his end of the communicator.

She put it in her pocket and returned to her rounds keeping one hand on her lightsaber.

…

Anakin watched as the head of the Seperatist Council discussed terms of the treaty with Padme. He had his arms crossed barely listening to them but watched the skylight spotting the shadowy figure of his padawan cross every few minutes. He smiled and looked down at his snow streaked boots then back up at his wife's back.

Anakin then looked back over at Obi-Wan who was watching Nute Gunray with obvious suspicion. Obi-Wan, feeling Anakin's stare, turned to look at him. Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin's eyes sensing the question that was playing on his former padawan's lips.

'Something's not right here' Obi-Wan mouthed slightly pulling his mask down so Anakin could see. Anakin looked at Gunray then back at him his eyes filled with uncertainty.

'What's the matter?' Anakin mouthed.

Obi-Wan looked at Gunray's speaking form and noticed a slight shimmer. Any normal person would have missed it, the Jedi Master did not.

'It's a trap' Obi-Wan mouthed.

Anakin barely had time to reply before a sound was heard. A small _ping_. Anakin looked up and saw a tiny pinhole in the glass. He could no longer see his padawan.

Obi-Wan pushed off of the wall as Padme collapsed. The Senator was unconscious, perhaps dead. He couldn't tell but he sincerely hoped the latter was wrong.

"Anakin, my friend, you shouldn't have come here," a robotic voice said as Ahsoka came crashing in through the skylight.

He could see clear as day a black-clad figure standing on the roof. He wore recently polished black armor. His cape billowed in the harsh wind becoming stained by the whiplash of the snow. It was impossible to see any part of his skin, all was covered by ancient Sith armor. His black helmet's empty expression sent chills down Anakin's spine. Of all the darkness that shrouded the man the panel on his chest shone brightly in the dim daylight. His lightsaber looked so similar to the one Anakin sported on Geonosis before it was crushed. His breathing stood out the most and Anakin could only wonder who was behind it or why he called him a friend.

Anakin's hatred got the best of him, this man had injured or might have _killed_ his wife and he wasn't going to let him get away in one piece. He whipped to Obi-Wan.

"Get her OUT of here!" Anakin growled igniting his lightsaber and jumped through the skylight in unison with Ahsoka.

The two Jedi and Sith stood there for minutes expressions unreadable until the Sith placed two hands on his saber and held it out in front of his face. The two Jedi lunged at him. The Sith Lord easily blocked it and shoved them away.

"You're powers are weak young one," he said to Ahsoka.

In response Ahsoka lunged at him and it happened. He delivered a kick to her throat and sent her to the ground with a powerful fist to her back. Anakin roared and attacked him. One blue saber on a red one with sparks flying. It was like pictures you would see in tabloids around Coruscant in the days of the Old Republic. Anakin pushed with all of his might, the figure seemed to hold his own very well against the added strength of Anakin's custom mechno-arm. The two men fought each other into the demolished area of the citadel.

Ahsoka coughed getting up on her now bloodied knees. She pushed off of the snow covered ground and rubbed her throat. She picked up her lightsabers and limped through the maze that as the ancient ruins of Rhen Var Citadel. All she had to do was make it to her master and give him some help. Her vision became blurred as she tried to trace her master by following the lightsaber burns on the walls and ground. She found her master and the Sith fighting on the edge of a damaged wall.

"Master!" she croaked knowing he couldn't hear her. She tried to speak but she felt no words come out. She was growing dizzier and dizzier. Her vision blackened and she hadn't even realized that she had fallen to the ground.

Anakin and the Sith fought ferociously. Anakin slashed at the Sith's neck trying to kill him while the Sith merely tried to disarm Anakin.

"You're feelings have made you _weak_" the Sith taunted.

"Shut up!" Anakin shouted.

"You can't saver her now! She probably died in your master's arms!" he said cackling.

"NO!" he Anakin screamed slicing at the Sith with one hand.

The Sith took this advantage and sliced off half of Anakin's mechno-arm and kicked him to the ground holding his lightsaber at his throat.

"It's over, you have lost!" the Sith's robotic voice said.

Anakin's shook his head in agony tears threatened to fall.

"I'll find you…" Anakin growled.

"Of course you will, I would, because I'm just like you," he said.

And with that a gray shuttle elevated and two soldiers in silver armor extended their hands to the Sith.

"Come Lord Vader, the Nubian vessel is trying to escape! Lord Sidious wants us to stop it!" the soldier said eying Anakin.

Vader's red saber vanished in his cloak as he stepped aboard the shuttle and left, left leaving Anakin with his thoughts and a mission to save his friend and wife.

**Hello Star Wars fans! I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, I found it to be pretty good, what do you think? Anyway I want to thank everyone that has read this story, reviewed it, followed it, and favorite it. You have no idea how much this means to me! So thank you everyone I really appreciate it! See you guys in the next update!**


	6. Thoughts

**Star Wars: Fate of the Galaxy**

**The Sith Return**

**Chapter 5: Thoughts**

…

Darth Vader stared down at the Old Republic Era Sith Officer before he gave his orders.

"Disregard Lord Sidious's orders, the shuttle must be left alone," Vader said.

The young officer fidgeted, he was clearly only a few years into development and was hastily sent to Rhen Var by the Kaminoans.

"But sir, Lord Sidious gave us strict orders to-" he stopped speaking as his throat slowly constricted.

Vader had his right hand up fingers curled viciously. The small room grew much colder as the sound of the boy's gurgling became painfully louder. He was finally released after seconds that seemed like hours.

"Ignore him, if he wants Skywalker he _will_ wait. The boy must be given time to think, then his hatred for me shall grow and then we shall have him," Vader said spinning on his heel and walking away into his quarters from the coughing heap on the ground.

He stepped into his quarters which consisted of a small bed, mirror, and most importantly, a black chest. He shut the door locking it and sat down on the bed for several minutes listening to the sound of the artificial breathing that emerged from his person. He finally, hesitantly, reached for the blue button that was located on the black metal panel that was located on his chest. A loud hiss bounced off of the walls of the cramped room.

Vader took off the dome of his helmet before slowly moving the front piece away from his paled skin. The yellow eyes in the mirror returned the cold stare of his eyes. A black gloved hand traced the scars along his cheek and ran through his long brown hair. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of brown in the mirror but it couldn't be possible. He hadn't had the opportunity to see his own eyes since he was taken from his mother when he was only three standard years of age.

His mother. He could hardly remember her only minutes ago. Seeing Anakin had changed it. Almost every feature on Anakin's face seemed to remind him of his mother. He swallowed slowly and painfully closing his eyes. A thought came to mind but he violently pushed it aside vowing to never think of these things again. His mother was dead. He had no father. And Anakin Skywalker no longer meant anything to him. The brown eyes that he once longed to see were long gone. Good riddance.

The long dead Jacen Skywalker slowly leaned back into the bed and shut his glowing yellow eyes once more.

**Hello once again Star Wars fans! This is an incredibly short chapter I know, but I really wanted to show this and also I didn't feel it to be right to add another portion to this. Anyway that's it for now please tell me what you think of this and as always, I will see you in the next update!**


End file.
